100 Seconds
by KristieConspiracy
Summary: Series of short drabbles for HP pairings. 1:Luna/Neville. 2:Lily-Luna/Scorpius. 3:Ginny/Draco. 4:Percy/Penelope. 5:Teddy/Rose. 6:Hermione/Luna. 7:Draco/Luna. 8:Neville/Pansy. 9:Percy/Seamus.
1. Sunflowers (LunaNeville)

_**100 Seconds: Sunflowers**_

She's dancing in the rain, spinning chaotically, her hair flying around her. She's got a sunflower theme running, even though it's barely spring, her pale blue sundress spattered with designs of yellow blossoms. She's tucked her wand behind one ear; it's sparking as she spins. That and the sunflower over the other ear almost hide her face. He can imagine her smile.

He hopes she knows she's beautiful. She's beautiful chaos and if she tempts im any closer with her sunflowers, smiles and bizarre theories, he knows he won't worry about how other people see him, hero or klutz, anymore.

* * *

**Characters: **Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood

**Prompt: **Neville/Luna, sunflowers.

**Word count: **100


	2. Flattery (Lily-LunaScorpius)

_**100 Seconds: Flattery**_

_Oh, you're just like your mother, _but that's the factual insult they say it to be. To her, all red hair and freckles, it's the ultimate compliment. Who wouldn't want to be like the heroine of Dumbledore's Army?

Then _he_ says it, all pale as the moon and matter of fact, and her reaction - even though the know-it-all sister of her favourite cousin is in love with him - is to turn the words to pure, unadulterated flattery. _He'll be mine one day,_ she thinks, and really, she's just like her mother. She knows she'll get her way.

* * *

**Characters: **Scorpius Malfoy, Lily-Luna Potter.

**Prompt: **Scorpius/Lily-Luna

**Word count: **99


	3. Bubblegum (GinnyDraco)

_**100 Seconds: Bubblegum**_

She's a spitfire, dangerous and rebellious. She lives on the edge, because her family is so ridiculously large that it's the only way to get noticed.

He's as close as she can get without tripping down a cliff.

She doesn't love him. She respects him, but it's not love; it's temptation, to fall with the worlds' scion. Besides, she enjoys watching her brothers snap like the bubblegum in her mouth when she approaches. She knows she's only with him for attention.

He doesn't love her, either, but that's nothing new. After all, how can someone with his dysfunctions understand love?

* * *

**Characters: **Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley.

**Prompts: **Draco/Ginny, bubblegum.

**Word count: **100


	4. Rules (PercyPenelope)

_**100 Seconds: Rules**_

Ravenclaws always fascinated him, all blue and facts up in their tower. They valued intelligence most, just like him. He would've been one of them, if the hat had seen past red hair and hand-me-down robes, unlike everyone else.

But he was haughty. Rules defined him, and that was enough to catch her eye. The first time he ever spoke to her was to tell her off. She'd missed curfew, her curly blond head of hair lost in a book.

"But you're out late, too," she'd pointed out. He'd become flustered.

She decided she liked to see him flustered.

* * *

**Characters: **Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater

**Prompt: **Percy/Penelope

**Word count: **99


	5. Diary (TeddyRose)

_**100 Seconds: Diary**_

The diary slips from her bag as though in slow motion. She doesn't notice, enthralled in whatever argument she is pursuing with the son of a man her father resents.

He sees it, though, through eyes glimmering an acidic green. He dives on it, grabbing it before some unwitting idiot can scuff the leather. "You dropped this."

She turns, and she rewards him with the smile he loves so much - not that he could tell her that. Not after kissing her cousin.

So he grins back and messes her bright red nest affectionately, and flourishes at the thrill of contact.

* * *

**Characters: **Teddy Lupin, Rose Weasley.

**Prompt: **TeddyRose, diary.

**Word coung: **101


	6. Tick Tock (HermioneLuna)

_**100 Seconds: Tick Tock**_

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

She's in a makeshift cell, her pale skin seeming to glow in the darkness. Light from beneath the heavy locked door is enough to blind her kind gray eyes, and it's all she can do to restrain herself from begging for freedom when her captors deliver food, half starved as she is.

She remembers to feed herself every few days, when her more desperate cellmates sleep and more practical voices prevail within her mind. "We _need_ you, Luna," it whispers.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

It isn't until chaotic yelling cuts through the dark that it occurs to the frightened girl that the voice isn't her own: instead, it's her favourite Gryffindor and would-be Ravenclaw. Sensible, beautiful, enticingly flawed: she knows Hermione better than she ought.

Staring at the light blazing under the door, Luna promises herself that she won't keep the truth from Hermione when she gets out. Not again.

_I'm in love with you._

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

_I'm coming for you._

* * *

**Characters: **Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood.

**Prompt: **Hermione Granger.

**Word count: **167


	7. Sins of the Father short (DracoLuna)

**_100 Seconds: Sins of the Father_**

_Arrogant boy. Love yourself, so no one has to._

He stands alone outside, his pale hair dampened by the humid night. He doesn't look like the wreck he is, but his father's words eat at him nonetheless. _Nothing can save you now._

"I'm sorry?"

Crap. He hadn't meant to speak. Her arrival disturbs him, and he whirls to face her accusations. _Monster._

Aquamarine cloth brushes the ground and her wide silver eyes peer _through_ more than _at_ him. No accusations fall from her lips, all done up in smeared scarlet - she has tried to wipe it away.

"I dislike make-up," she offers as explanation, her surreal voice warped by exhaustion. She smiles, and he suspects a plot. "And I can see you do, too."

He grunts an agreement and her smile twitches. "Come inside with me?"

"Why should I?"he snaps, startled out of his near-silence by her forwardness.

She smiles anew, taking his covered arm, her fingertips making the stain on the skin beneath _itch_. "To create gossip that isn't necessarily cruel. Or perhaps to ruin myself so they will leave me alone."

He snorts: "You're mad."

"Maybe a little. But you have to admit, it's more fun than sulking."

* * *

**Characters: **Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood.

**Prompt: **Luna Lovegood.

**Word count: **201


	8. Legacy (NevillePansy)

_**100 Seconds: Legacy**_

She's stylish and proud, haughty as hell. Striding down Diagon Alley, men freeze in her wake, gaping while their women glare. People who knew her before murmur that she used to look like a pug - _how'd that change? _\- and the fact is that she stopped caring. Without care, she couldn't sneer so well, and without the sneer, her face doesn't contort. Her family avoided the fallout of the war by not _officially _taking sides, and now she carries the wealth and status. She's an idol.

She's also acutely aware that _he_ is not. There are more impressive men - Harry Potter, for instance, who trusts _him_ but not as much as he does the Weasley brat - it's about time his family had a hand in something worthwhile.

_He_ is clumsy instead, embarrassingly so. He's obsessed with plants but afraid of nature - and who could blame him, after all he's seen? He even trips on the leg of the table when he rises to meet her.

But it's _her_ that he rises to meet, and that's good enough for her. He's a guarantee of her power - status and _goodness_ and _Gryffindor_, all wrapped up in a bow.

It's a pretty charming package, really.

* * *

**Characters: **Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson

**Prompt: **Neville Longbottom. _31\. Eris_: write about someone who is disliked by others but isn't a Death Eater or other evil character.

**Word count: **199


	9. Fire (PercySeamus)

**Fire**

Fire is a turn on.

That's not a joke, it's a statement. It's not a metaphor, it's a fact. Seamus Finnigan has always been attracted to fire and its mutual promises of both power and destruction. It's something about the way a good fire can build and build for hours upon end, before it finally brings everything crashing down.

In every other way but that, Seamus is an average Gryffindor. He's snarky and confident, with the heart of a lion beating in his chest. Maybe that's why he survives the battle in the end: he knows how to find a haven among the chaos better than anyone. He always has been the best at hiding around fire.

But it's been days since the battle petered out, the final struggling Death Eaters fleeing into the forest to hide and lick their wounds. Now is not the time for fire and power, destruction and ash: now it is the time to recuperate, to attempt to save as much of the castle as is possible. Seamus has not been assigned to clean Gryffindor tower, but it's where he ends up. He follows a boy he hasn't seen for two years, the boy who volunteered to do this, the boy who is now a man more important than anyone else in these crumbling rooms.

Seamus likes this about the boy, who happens to be the oldest Weasley he knows. He knows that Percy is an uptight, stick-in-the-mud kind of guy. He knows that Percy went on to better things – secretary to Barty Crouch, Senior, for example, before Crouch ruined himself in the rise of his demented son.

But he knows other things, too, personal things: he knows Percy's boggart is himself lined up just like his brothers to die in a stupid move, that he loves jokes but doesn't have the right sense of humour to be any good at telling them, that he values rules because they give order and order is what civilised society is built on and what will prevent the world from burning to the ground.

Seamus still doesn't know how he ends up befriending Percy Weasley, but he does so in his first year – Percy is in his fifth – and though he is never quite as close to the redhead as he is to Dean, he is still close enough to respect him. In third year when Seamus abruptly realises he isn't into girls the way his friends are – by then even Neville Longbotom has been kissed, on the nose, by a Hufflepuff called Hannah – and asks Percy if it is normal, because Percy is in his seventh year and clever and proud and he seems to know everything. Percy tells him that it is normal enough, that even he hadn't been into girls until a couple of years after his own classmates.

When Seamus admits that he knows what he is attracted to and it isn't girls, Percy claps him on the back. "Just be who you're most comfortable being," he advises. Percy has always been weirdly good at giving advice, considering his own life falls to pieces.

So it is that the battle is over now, Voldemort dead and gone, and Seamus is watching Percy all over again. "You still seeing that Clearwater girl, the Ravenclaw?"

"No," Percy says, his voice quiet and brisk. He knows how to talk to Seamus in a manner that shows he is comfortable being with him, and that involves no pretence at politeness, and certainly no pretended bitterness that he never kept in contact. That is Percy's own fault, after all. What other choices are left when your family let you walk out, except to turn away from everyone connected to them? "She isn't what I'm looking for in a partner."

"She called you out on that Ministry bullshit, didn't she."

Percy's ears turn red as he clears his throat. "Shut up."

Seamus, for once, does as he is asked, continuing to watch Percy work. The other man is not using his wand, for reasons largely to do with some kind of penance that only he thinks he needs to pay, but his arms aren't quite straining from the effort of heavy lifting. It is as though he has complete control over his body, enough to steady his shaking hands and keep himself from weeping at his loss. All the younger boy can imagine is that control vanishing when faced with the intense heat of passion, a fire in his gut as he pins the other boy against the wall and kisses him all over: his neck, his jaw, his cheeks, until finally, _finally_, he kisses those lips and is greeted by nothing but need as –

"Seamus?"

"What." It isn't a question so much as a choked gargle, as Seamus is flushed with need. There is a fire in his gut, all right, and it's not just because he is mortified to be caught.

"There's no point salvaging this. We should burn it."

"Burn it?" He hates how stupid he sounds, how slow, but he is used to it. This is how he has always felt around Percy, before he finally realises that he isn't just attracted to _males_, but to males he knows well. Maybe it isn't so much the gender as the personality, but maybe he's just got a thing for people who put up with him and his obsessions – especially the one about fire.

Maybe he's just got a thing for never having friends, and always having something more.

"Yes, burn it. With fire." Percy coughs. "Do you want to do it, or shall I?"

"Together?" It's a hidden message for _do you even have your wand?_

"I suppose," comes the response, along with the flash of sparks as his hand connects with the elm wood of his wand. Together. On three – one, two –"

"Three!"

Seamus knows it's not really a couple moment. It's not that time Dean got drunk last summer and let his best friend kiss him, and it's not leaning into Dean when he's not paying attention. But it's a good moment nonetheless, watching the flames burn from their wands and devour the flammable rubble before them.

It's not a couple moment, not really, but as Percy's pale hand brushes against his he knows that fire is a turn on and that he can pretend that it might be something more.

* * *

**Written for: **Holly, aka OCDdegrassi - prize for 1 ticket in the _Challenge Ticketing Challenge_ on HPFC.

**Characters: **Seamus Finnigan, Percy Weasley

**Word count: **1,067

**Prompts: **Seamus/Percy, unrequited.

**A/N: **I recently researched different sexualities, and I rather like the idea of demisexuality. I'm fairly certain I know no one who's actually that, but I'm sure someone in the Harry Potter universe is - so why not Seamus? Holly requested a Seamus/Percy fic with a prompt of unrequited love, and I worked it into the post-battle idea I ended up with almost immediately. Now, I myself ship Dean/Seamus - but Percy/Seamus isn't too terrible, now that I've written it. Thanks for requesting it, Holly, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
